


Invitado

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Multi, Unexpected Visitors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echizen no tenía otra opción: tendría que dejar que se quedaran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitado

Echizen masajeó su frente, preparándose para el futuro escándalo, antes de abrir la puerta a pesar de que aún no la habían golpeado.

Cuando lo había llamado de la recepción, avisándole que "el señor Tooyama Kintarou y compañía" estaba buscándolo, supo que no tendría otra opción que verlo, al menos por un momento.

De lo contrario, seguramente no podría dormir entre las quejas del personal del hotel -tal vez incluso las de otros huéspedes- y la voz de Tooyama.

Al escuchar el simple timbre del ascensor al tiempo que unos acelerados pasos, Echizen tomó aire lentamente.

—¡Koshimae! —Tooyama entró como un torbellino a pesar de las tres maletas que llevaba consigo, empujándolo ligeramente para apartarlo de la entrada, seguido de una cohibida Ryuuzaki Sakuno, quien lo saludó suavemente y se quedó bajo el umbral.

—¿Sabes que hora es? —preguntó malhumorado al tiempo que se giraba en dirección a Tooyama, quien estaba dejando las maletas en el suelo, junto a un sillón, pero fue Sakuno la que respondió:

—Lo sentimos mucho, Ryoma-kun, es que...

—No te preocupes, Sakuno-chan —la interrumpió Tooyama con una brillante sonrisa—, Koshimae no nos hará dormir en la calle.

Ante esto Echizen no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, alarmado, y Ryuuzaki hizo un inusual gesto consternado, por lo que la invitó con un gesto a entrar y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Podríamos preguntar en otros hoteles... —comentó Sakuno sutilmente y la sonrisa de Tooyama fue remplazada por una extraña expresión pensativa, pero luego de un momento en pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Echizen secamente, a pesar de su creciente curiosidad y ligera preocupación.

—Vinimos a ver tus partidos —explicó innecesariamente el pelirrojo— y parece que reservé habitaciones desde mañana. —Tooyama apartó su mirada por un momento, mostrándose algo avergonzado, pero esto no duró mucho—. Y están colmados hasta mañana, eso dijeron. Así que...

Tooyama lo miró esperanzado e incluso Ryuuzaki lo observó expectante. Echizen contuvo un suspiro.

—Sólo hay una cama —explicó prontamente y al ver que Ryuuzaki parecía a punto de disculparse, añadió al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el único sofá de la habitación—: puedes quedarte en ella, Ryuuzaki.

—Pero... —Echizen se recostó, encontrando rápidamente una posición confortable.

—Yo me quedaré aquí —la interrumpió con aparente indiferencia.

—¡Eh! —El repentino grito de Tooyama causó que hiciese una mueca—. Eso no es justo, Koshimae. ¡Yo también soy tu invitado!

"¿Desde cuándo?" pensó en preguntar con ironía, pero en vez de eso se encogió de hombros y replicó:

—Gana el más rápido.

Eso no detuvo las quejas de Tooyama, pero al darse cuenta que Ryuuzaki estaba intentando no reír, Echizen también se encontró dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.


End file.
